The present application relates to mounting components for mounting curtain airbags on, for example, roof side rails of vehicle bodies, and relates to mounting structures for curtain airbags using the mounting components.
Known technologies for mounting curtain airbags on vehicle bodies using mounting components are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-53003 and 2002-53005 (incorporated by reference herein).
In these known devices, folded curtain airbags are disposed along the bottom portions of inverted chevron-shaped mounting components and bound to the mounting components with pieces of tape. The mounting components are attached to the roof side rails using bolts.
According to the mounting components and structures disclosed in the Japanese Publication Nos. 2002-53003 and 2002-53005, the lower sides of the folded curtain airbags having the mounting components attached thereto may be pushed upward or toward the vehicle cabin as a result of a vehicle member (such as a B-pillar facade) striking the airbag during the mounting of the folded curtain airbag onto the roof side rails. Also, the mounting components may be hidden behind the folded curtain airbag. In such cases, the mounting components can be difficult to attach to the roof side rail.